GrayxNatsu
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Lack of a really creative title, but it's explicit yaoi all the same. When Natsu visits Gray, it turns into something very interesting... This is a GrayxNatsu yaoi pairing, read if you dare.


**I'm back, my lovelies, with yet another yaoi fanfiction. This time it's *drumroll*... GrayxNatsu**

**Okay, here's some disclaimers now. Don't own Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster or Natsu Dragneel (imagine how much fun it would be if I did)**

**My friend, Sofia wrote this fanfiction all on her own and I'm publishing it. Go Sofia!**

**If you don't like explicit yaoi (which is probably gonna be 85.9% of my fanfiction posts), leave now.**

**Here's the story!**

Natsu pushed open the door to Gray's apartment, adjusting his scarf as he walked inside. He frowns when he realizes the ice mage is nowhere to be found.

"Oi, ice for brains, where are you?" yells the pinkette, pouting. A call from the back of the house answered "I'm in the shower, hold on a sec!"

Natsu groaned and flopped down on a couch, bored. Gray padded in to the living room, dripping wet and wearing only a thin, white towel around his waist. The fire mage gulped, his eyes wide as he stared at Gray's body. Gray lifted an eyebrow, with a smirk on his face. "My eyes are up here, Natsu..." He tilts Natsu's face up, looking into his dark, almost black, green eyes.

Natsu gulped and flushed "Uh-uhm, I...uh..." Gray chuckled and pulls him close, their chests pressed together. "What was that, Natsu? Do you like me like this?" He nibbles at Natsu's ear, making him whimper and melt in the ice mage's arms. "Ngh...G-Gray..."

"Yes?" Gray asks, removing Natsu's scarf and sucks on his collarbone, leaving dark hickeys on his neck. The teasing was really turning Natsu on and he begged "P-Please...need you...so bad..." The ice mage chuckles and lifts the pinkette bridal style, taking him to his bedroom. He drops Natsu on the bed and quickly starts stripping him until he was completely naked. Natsu flushed and looked away from Gray, embarrassed. Gray removed his towl and straddled Natsu, locking lips with him and grinding against him, moaning.

"Hah...Gray, p-please! St-stop teasing," Natsu whines, bucking his hips against Gray. Gray snickers and reaches into the bedside table, removing a bottle of lube. He slicks up his fingers and inserts one, thrusting slowly. The fire mage moans, his cheeks as red as his body heats up, completely filled with lust. Gray kisses Natsu as he insert the second, then the third finger, aiming for his prostate. Natsu moaned loudly, thrusting down on his fingers, letting Gray know he had found Natsu's sweet spot.

"G-Gray, p-please! Put it in!" He moans, looking up at him with big green eyes, making a cute uke face, his eyes filled with pure lust and...need. Gray smiles and nods, removing his fingers and positions his cock in front of Natsu's quivering entrance. "You ready?" Natsu bites his lip and nod, filled with nervousness. But he trusts his lover, who wouldn't hurt him...right? Gray connects their lips again as he thrusts into the pinkette's tight heat. Natsu moaned, with pure pleasure, as it didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would, thankful that the fingers prepped him well. Gray immediately found the fire mage's prostate and it made Natsu's toes curl. Natsu moaned and wraps his legs around Gray's waist, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Gray thrusts into the fire mage at a fast pace, making the headboard slam against the wall. The ice mage reaches down and starts pumping Natsu's erection in time with his thrust. Natsu moans louder, his mind not able to make any coherent thoughts. "Gray, I-I'm gonna..." Gray nods "M-Me too..." Natsu kisses Gray as they release, cum splashing on their chests. Natsu let out a relaxed sigh and fell back on the bed, utterly spent. Gray pulls out and hugs Natsu close, not minding the hot liquid all over both of them, snuggling him.

"That was..." Natsu couldn't bring himself to finish.

"Yeah..." Gray kisses Natsu's temple, smiling. Gray smiles back and cuddles against Gray's chest. "Mm...Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

Gray inhaled sharply sharply, his cheeks flushing a bright pink, "I love you, too."

Natsu smiled happily and hugs Gray. They fall asleep like this, filled with love, and happy that the other felt the same.

* * *

The Next Morning

Lucy, Erza, and Happy knock on Gray's door. They were worried, since the hadn't seen the two, usually feuding mages, all day.

Erza kicked the door open and searched the apartment. When they opened the bedroom door, they were shocked.

Gray was holding Natsu while they slept, a blanket covering their vital regions, both of them breathing softly, and a tinge of pink on both their faces.

Happy tilted his head "Why are they naked?" Erza handed a tissue to Lucy, who thanked her and held it to her nose to prevent blood.

The girls grabbed Happy and dragged him out of the apartment, leaving the two lovers alone in peace.

The End.

**Author's Note: Hi, my lovelies! So, what do you think of this fanfiction my friend, Sofia, wrote? It's wonderful and filled with so much...yaoi, in my opinion. :3 **

**GrayxNatsu, GraTsu for life! Ship this pairing!**

**I gotta go for now, but there will be plenty more yaoi fanfictions in the future, just keep your eyes peeled.**

**Got a pairing you want me to write about? Leave a review, commenting which pairings you would like to see in the future (yaoi, yuri, or regular, no particular preference), and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Bye, my lovelies!**


End file.
